the_seraphic_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Li Po Yu
Li Po Yu is a human male who serves in Star Command and the Alliance. He is introduced in the book Oblivion. Born in 247AE he is a native of Saroda in the Kalwalikai System in the Frontier Rim of the Alliance, where he joined Star Command as a young man after marrying his university sweetheart Mulan. By 328AE he was one of the most respected and powerful members of Star Command, becoming an Admiral and had risen to the position of Admiral of the Grey, the commanding officer of the Tenth Fleet as well as being one of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. His flagship was the ScSS Riako. History He has built himself up from humble beginnings in the Kalwalikai System, joining Star Command and working his way up the ranks via a combination of stand out work, political maneuvering and excellence in battle. A standout in sciences as a child he signed up to Star Command in 264AE aged seventeen and here his academics won him a scholarship to the prestigious Kalwalikai University. Upon graduating in 267AE he married his university sweetheart Mulan Yu. Upon graduation from university he found he had missed out on the automatic promotion to Ensign by 1% on his final thesis. This motivated him to work harder and never let himself down again. In 276AE was as Chief Science Officer/ Night Watch Commanding Officer of the ScSS Inamoto. When the Executive Officer had a heart attack and was shipped home he took it in his stride and impressed as XO and in 279AE was promoted to command of the ScSS Hedderjin. Outer Reaches Exploration His first major mission was exploring the Outer Reaches. He took the Hedderjin outside the Alliance boarders in 279AE and mapped several scientifically curious planetary nebulae and made first contact with the Voldemork in 279AE and then made first contact with the Smuilian in 282AE. The mission was such a huge success that Yu was awarded for his scientific work and his diplomatic work. Second Nyso Incident After this he was placed in the Eighth Fleet as an Armada commander, and was promoted to Commodore in 287AE. He was the commander in charge when the Ra'Shain invaded the Nyso System in 288AE and was quick to act, allowing them to annex a moon but not the major planetary bodies in the system. He led the charge against the Ra'Shain, forcing them back and capturing their leader which led to the remaining Ra'Shain committing ritual suicide. For his actions he was awarded and gained galactic fame, hailed as a hero by the Alliance, but branded "the Butcher of Nyso" by the Ra'Shain. He was also promoted to Vice Admiral. Caisin Coup By 293AE he was Admiral of the Brown, commanding officer of the Ninth Fleet. He was on Caisin investigating allegations of corruption and Cameron Syndicate influence when he and the Vice-Senator were both subjected to assassination attempts. The attempts failed but the Vice-Senator was in a coma for several days. Yu took it upon himself to find out what was going on and found evidence linking the Senator of Caisin to the assassination attempts along with several other illegal activities. Arresting him Yu left a power vacuum and was worried the Cameron Syndicate would attempt to take over. Not knowing who to trust he staged a coup d'état and ordered a planet wide martial law. Staging dozens of raids the Cameron Syndicate strongholds on the world were seized and thousands of arrests were made. When the Vice-Senator awoke she was sworn in and Yu gave up power. The local government honoured him for his actions, and privately others did also, but were unable to condone his actions publically. Gryar War Yu was not involved in the initial year of the Gryar War, but was very outspoken about the direction leaders were taking the war, and the tactics being used, Star Command's outdated style, etc. In 308AE he was posted to the war and became even more outspoken as he found ships and systems not working in harmony, causing problems that cost lives. He called for major redesigns of ships, a tactical reawakening and for the Alliance to use allies like the Voldemork and Oferan to help fight the war. Many of these initially fell on deaf ears. He was involved in the First Okudazin Campaign in 308AE, the Liberation of Suanshi in 310AE and the Second Okudazin Campaign in 311AE. BuTani Overview After the Gryar War he worked for five years with the BuTani Corporation as one of the key Star Command liaisons on the BuTani Overview, an evaluation of every level of Star Command and a review of what should be done to fix the problems. In 314AE he was promoted to full Admiral for his work. Upon publication of the Overview in 316AE he was awarded the Golden Starburst for his actions in the Gryar War and the BuTani Overview. Cyber Cluster Campaigns By 320AE he was the Admiral of the Black, commanding officer of the Twelfth Fleet and after an escalating series of raids into the Outer Rim from the [[]]in the Cyber Cluster he took his fleet in with the intention of a short series of actions to defeat them and beat them back. It turned into one of the longest and most talked about military actions of his career. In 320AE he raided several fortified bases and colonies in the Ne'Sar Ridge, but the actions sent the usually divided Cyber Clans into each others arms and the unified Cyborgs were now a major threat. In 321AE a series of major battles became a huge flash point in galactic events, but after losing the dos Invigula Encounter he won several significant engagements such as the Chil'Ax Chi'Lax Clash and the Rudamentary 0102 Engagement climaxing in the Battle of The Cybella Tree, which broke the spine of Cyborg resistance. In 322AE he was able to isolate and defeat the separated clans and upon returning to the Alliance was hailed as a hero for removing an increasing threat to Alliance security. Joint Chief In 323AE he was transferred to commanding officer of the Second Fleet, Admiral of the Gold, technically making him the second most powerful officer in Star Command, and was made one of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. However he did not enjoy the political maneuvers involved in being in the Core Worlds, despite being relatively good at it, so requested a transfer to one of the "Swing Fleets" and in 324AE was made Admiral of the Grey, commanding officer of the Tenth Fleet, but retained his position as one of the Joint Chiefs. Oblivion In Ustinoq 328AE he was on board the ScSS Jules Verne to pay his respects to the retiring Senator Ali Akbar Muharrah. He, along with his wife an all others aboard, were kidnapped by the Trict and taken to the Podrink 452 System where he was subjected to a series of genetic experiments and torture in what became known as the Podrink 452 Incident. He was found by the rescue team led by Captain Ejjina Mexonber-Quad in the Nostluhk facility on Cancri. He refused to be sent back to the ScSS Banabhatta but joined the rescue team in order to find his wife despite crippling injuries. Over the course of the rescue he developed a deep and profound respect for Captain Ejjina Mexonber-Quad and her crew. Once back on the ScSS Banabhatta he helped Dr Ovath Reh'Obo'Amasa coordinate the injured. When the Banabhatta was rescued and delivered to Nessus he argued for the crew and Captain Mexonber-Quad to be exonerated of charges of treason and theft and argued that their rescue of over 350 people merited honoring, not punishment. He was treated for his various wounds and ailments on Nessus, but cut short his treatment to travel to Orsimo to support Ejjina Mexonber-Quad and drum up support for her defense. He was able to use his position as one of the Joint Chiefs to argue for her position on Operation Open Water, a mission was became slated to lead, arguing that if exonerated and honored she would be a hero they could sell to the Oferan as one of their best officers, which made Operation Open Water seem like a big deal, and paved the way for their signing onto the mission. Screaming Into The Night As Star Command Commanding Officer of Operation Open Water he took the Tenth Fleet out into the Bregenna Expanse whilst on his flagship, the ScSS Riako. His attaché was Commander Wang Xui Lan but he was soon replaced by Commander Woodrow Chu. When Ibudab is killed he comes to greet the Oferan Emperor and High Cleric aboard the ScSS Seraphic. Doubt That The Stars Are Fire He orders Ejjina Mexonber-Quad to destroy the clones found at the Nephalim base. His next flagship, the Poseidon Class ScSS Amon-Ra is under construction. Eulogies In Erya 329AE he congratulated Ejjina Mexonber-Quad on the job her crew had done during the attempted Ku (planet) coup d'état. He remarked that Commodore Percival Dacka owed him a bottle of Trebensumain ’72 over the fact the ScSS Seraphic crew had done so well and not imploded. Woodrow Chu then reminded him of his extensive itinerary, which included: A video conference with Vice-Admiral Topricia Mai'Kala'Shimdana and Commodore Aavi Ganaka, reports on the Oferan-Naz'Jil Holy War to go over, six ships had requested transfers of senior officers, a probe from the ScSS Moraga had discovered what could be another Si'La ruin and requests permission to investigate as it’s off its assigned flight path, two Smuilian freighters have been rescued by the ScSS Ottridge after a pirate attack and will be diverting away from patrolling the New Frontier border to take them to Myajath, there were requests from sixteen ships from the Alliance asking for escorts as they pass to Myajath on religious pilgrimages, a medical evaluation with Wang Jing Mi Chu, a meeting with his Intelligence Officer, a video conference with the new Sarafid Dowd'i Ambassador before he went to Orsimo, a meet and greet with a ProFly Industries executive working on the Poseidon Class, his wife wanted to meet for dinner, his daughter requested he call and he had 412 pieces of paperwork awaiting his signature. In addition the President of the Alliance needed to be kept abreast of events in the Sarafid Dowd'i Kingdom. Phoenix In Syropha 329AE he attends the security briefing for the Federated Territories Agreement signing alongside Woodrow Chu. When Hand Rahan IV is assassinated he takes part in a call between Ejjina Mexonber-Quad and Kristina Trebaite. He authorizes Ejjina Mexonber-Quad to go down to the planet. When the Cameron Syndicate invade he does what he can to stop the Pirec leaving in a panic. When Blu Tia, calling herself Sarafid Shah, orders all Star Command forces out of the Itzamna System he reluctantly orders his ships to pull back. He calls President of the Alliance Montcalm Smallsmith and pushes for permission to help Xee Xar, with the help of Nikolai Takowyski, get permission. Star Command Career Yu is one of the most respected of all Star Command officers. He has risen through the ranks to become an Admiral and commanding officer of the Tenth Fleet (aka the Grey Fleet) as well as being one of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. His flagship in 329AE is the ScSS Riako. He was involved in the Gryar War and the Cyber Cluster Campaigns and was the lead military figure in the Second Nyso Incident of 288AE as well as making first contact with the Voldemork and Smuilian. He is also a noted explorer, winning awards and honours for his work in mapping nebulas and exploring the Outer Reaches (beyond the Outer Rim and Cameron Courseway) where he made formal first contact with the Smuilian Confederacy and Voldemork Sovereignty. He is a proud member of the Kalwalikai Home Guard. He has a license to fly aerocars, starfighters, shuttles, yachts and starships. Security Clearance In 329AE he has top clearance (red) level 11. His security code is Code Yu-Alpha-One-One-Zero-Helium-Old-Earth. Awards and Honours Basic Training Ribbon (Awarded in 264AE upon completion of Basic Training.) Kalwalikai Fleet Academy Ribbon (Awarded in 267AE upon graduation from Kalwalikai Star Command Academy and Kalwalikai University.) Kedashin Crest of Nebula Research (Awarded in 281AE for research on planetary nebula during Outer Reaches mission.) First Contact Award with Bronze Clusters (First award for first contact with Voldemork in 279AE. Second award for first contact with the Smuilian in 282AE.) Special Outer Reaches Exploration Citation (Awarded in 282AE for outstanding research and diplomatic service during his exploration of the Outer Reaches] Ribbon of Nyso (Awarded in 288AE for actions in the Nyso Incident) Distinguished Service Medal of Nyso (Awarded in 288AE for actions in the Nyso Incident) Silver Star of Caisin (Awarded in 293AE for actions during the Caisin Coup.) Gryar War Victory Medal (Awarded in 311AE for service in Gryar War.) First Okudazin Campaign Medal (Awarded in 308AE for service in First Okudazin Campaign during the Gryar War.) Second Okudazin Campaign Medal (Awarded in 311AE for service in Second Okudazin Campaign during the Gryar War.) Suanshi Liberation Medal (Awarded in 310AE for service in liberation of Suanshi during Gryar War) Golden Starburst (Awarded for action in Gryar War and Outstanding Service in the BuTani Overview) Cyber Cluster Campaigns Medallion (Awarded in 322AE for service in Cyber Cluster Campaigns) Ne'Sar Campaign Star (Awarded in 320AE for Service in Ne'Sar Campaign) 321AE Remembrance Medal (Awarded for service in Cyber Cluster Campaigns in 321AE) Double Crown of the Twin Worlds (Awarded for actions in the Battle of The Cybella Tree in 321AE.) Honorary Sabre of Kalwalikai (Awarded in 315AE by the Kalwalikai Senator for being an outstanding representative of his home world and for all his years of service.) Five Years Service Award (Awarded in 269AE for 5-years service to Star Command.) Ten Years Service Award (Awarded in 274AE for 10-years service to Star Command.) Fifteen Years Service Award (Awarded in 279AE for 15-years service to Star Command.) Twenty years Service Award (Awarded in 284AE for 20-years service to Star Command.) Twenty-Five Years Service Award (Awarded in 289AE for 25-years service to Star Command.) Thirty Years Service Award (Awarded in 294AE for 30-years service to Star Command.) Thirty-Five Years Service Award (Awarded in 299AE for 35-years service to Star Command.) Forty Years Service Award (Awarded in 304AE for 40-years service to Star Command.) Forty-Five Years Service Award (Awarded in 309AE for 45-years service to Star Command.) Fifty Years Service Award (Awarded in 314AE for 50-years service to Star Command.) Fifty-Five Years Service Award (Awarded in 319AE for 55-years service to Star Command.) Sixty Years Service Award (Awarded in 324AE for 60-years service to Star Command.) Personal Information He was born in the Kalwalikai System. He is married to Mulan Yu and had three children and several grandchildren. He has a great aunt Ziya who is considered very boring. Character Intelligent, stubborn and honorable Yu is the consummate Star Command officer and had become a father figure to many. He is at home in the line of fire, having risen up from humble beginnings and through several wars to the heights of Star Command, walking the corridors of power and playing the political game with equal grace and ease. Physical Appearance Yu is a typical human man of oriental descent. He is over seventy years old but is healthy and intelligent. He is just a bit smaller than average height with a balding head and a ring of white hair around the back of his head and over his ears. He had a small beard which he usually keeps neatly trimmed along his jawline. His eyes are brown. Category:Star Command Officers Category:ScSS Riako Crew